


The Fire That Destroys

by thatmountainhermit



Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Attack, anyway, emotional outburst, morality shouldnt bottle up his emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmountainhermit/pseuds/thatmountainhermit
Summary: Morality bottles up every once of rage and fire. One day, it all breaks.





	The Fire That Destroys

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning: Morality goes on a verbal attack of Logan and Roman.**  
>  I'm cross posting a bunch of fics from Tumblr

He couldn’t. He couldn’t. He couldn’t hurt them.

It choked him, clogging his throat and filling his lungs and turning his mind in circles, circles, this strange, twisting fire. An angry red that burned in his veins and shook his hands.

It happened. This happened. He couldn’t deny it happened. He pushed it down, usually, bottled it up, because he couldn’t give in. He couldn’t hurt them, no matter how hot it blazed inside of him.

Slowly, slowly, little by little, it ground down on him, sandpaper against frazzled nerves that were already far too frayed, barely kept together.

He wanted to scream. He wanted to fight. He wanted to tear it all down, rip it all to shreds, burn it up until nothing was left.

But he couldn’t. He was the father, the caretaker, the happy-go-lucky jokester that had no serious problems anyway. Not like Anxiety, not like Logan, not like Roman. He wasn’t a destructive force, he wasn’t anything but the happiest of emotions, with a golden heart that was too big, too large, too much.

So he kept it quiet, kept it bottled, kept on smiling. But everything has a breaking point.

He had, admittedly, not been acting himself. Everyone had been stressed. He knew that carelessly cold comments would be thrown from Roman and Logan. It happened. It was okay. He was used to it.

Until it broke him. Logan had known it was a mistake the moment the words left his mouth, but the damage was already done. The end of the rope had been reached, and Patton couldn’t keep it from spilling out like a lava-hot tidal wave.

“Do you even care about me?” He breathed, something inside him squealed gleefully, that darkly destructive little voice whispering _finally, finally, finally our chance_. “Do you ever consider that what you say might hurt me? That maybe, just maybe, I have feelings too, and I’m not as vapid, or airheaded, or silly as you might think.”

Whatever Logan was about to say was cut off, the urge to destroy, to burn, growing stronger and stronger. “No, you don’t get to talk right now. You’ve had your turn, I listened to every little thing that you had to say about me, so you’re going to sit down and listen to me. I don’t care that you’re Thomas’ logical side. I don’t care that you don’t feel emotions as well as some of us. You still act like a child, and you seem to think that just because you’re logical and rational that you get to get away with it. You don’t. You’re just as emotional as the rest of us. Get off your high horse, because the sooner you do, the easier it will be for the rest of us.”

Logan’s face was a suitable mixture of hurt and horrified, and something inside of him filled with a sickening glee. He turned to Roman, not done yet, there was still things to say, feelings to hurt, bridges to destroy in a fantastic fire.

“And you’re not much better, Prince Roman. You think of no one, no one but yourself and Thomas. Your dreams and hopes are unattainable and in some of them you would dare take advantage of the friendships that Thomas has just to further yourself. Your arrogance is undeniable, and your ego is double its size. God knows how you manage to fit in here when your head is so large. You have no concern for others unless it’s to make you look good, and you are almost as bad as Logan when considering feelings, too wrapped up in yourself, and how others might see you, to realise that no one actually cares anyway.”

 He glanced towards Anxiety, who shied away, but Patton said nothing as he looked at the other two. Both speechless, both gaping at him. Both looking more hurt than he had ever seen them before.

And then it all drained out of him. That fire, the anger that had been building for so long, the urge to destroy it all. And he saw what he had done, the aftermath of his destruction.

So he sank out, and ran.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at [princeyandanxiety](http://princeyandanxiety.tumblr.com)!


End file.
